If living is without you
by Queenphoenix
Summary: Songfic. Sasuke breaks up with Naruto because other people have a hard time accepting their relationship. Rated for death and suicide.


-Author cackles evilly- Beware the angst…

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you really think I'd be killing the poor, sweet boy off like this? No, don't answer that! And I don't own the song – 'Can't live (if living is without you)' - either. I have the song, but I don't own it… oh, now I'm confused… anyway, the song is by 'Air Supply'.

* * *

**If living is without you

* * *

**

_No I can't forget this evening_

_Or your face as you were leaving_

_But I guess that's just the way the story goes_

_You always smile, but in your eyes, your sorrow shows_

_Yes it shows…_

Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock. "What do you mean, it's over?" his voice cracked, and he fell to his knees. "Don't you love me anymore?"

Naruto's blue eyes were pleading, begging Sasuke to tell him it wasn't true. Sasuke looked away, not trusting himself to be able to do this if he looked at Naruto. This would all be for the best. Sasuke had heard the dark whispers that circulated behind Naruto's back. Naruto was scorned, despised as 'the gay bastard who seduced our wonderful Uchiha Sasuke'.

"No," he lied. "I don't love you."

Sasuke braced himself to look back at Naruto, expecting to see the beautiful man broken down, with tears in his eyes. What he saw was far, far worse.

Naruto looked like he was dying inside. His face was expressionless, his eyes clouded.

Sasuke forced himself to stay where he was and keep silent as Naruto stood up, shadows playing across his face, and turned away.

He watched in misery as Naruto walked out of his life.

_No I can't forget tomorrow _

_When I think of all my sorrow_

_When I had you there but then I let you go_

_And now it's only fair that I should let you know_

_What you should know…_

Sasuke walked through the forest, trying desperately to forget about Naruto. _'It had to be done…'_ Sasuke tried to convince himself that what he'd done was the only right thing to do, and failed miserably. But it was too late now. The deed was done, there was no going back.

He wandered into a clearing, and stopped dead as the unmistakable smell of blood reached him. His shocked eyes took in the scene.

Scattered throughout the clearing, soaked in blood and gore, were about twenty bodies. Sasuke rushed over to the nearest person and checked him for signs of life. None. The man was dead, had been for hours. Sasuke systematically moved from person to person. They all appeared to be missing-nin. They were also all, so far, very dead.

Sasuke came to the man in the middle of the clearing. From what he could see, this man had suffered far worse injuries than the other men in the clearing. There was no possible way he could be alive, however, Sasuke decided to check anyway. He rolled the man onto his back and gasped, his eyes widening in shock and fear. The man was Naruto. And, miraculously, he was alive, though barely.

"No…" Sasuke whispered, tears rolling silently down his face "No… Naruto… what have you done…?"

_I can't live, if living is without you_

_I can't give, I can't give anymore_

_Can't live, if living is without you_

_Can't give, I can't give anymore_

Sasuke carefully picked up his torn and bloody lover and ran back to his house. He placed Naruto on his bed, and began to treat Naruto's many wounds.

"Please… please, Naruto… don't leave me…" Sasuke begged. Naruto was barely breathing – it would take a miracle for him to survive. But miracles were not unheard of, especially where Uzumaki Naruto was concerned. Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's chest, oblivious to the blood that covered him "I can't live without you…"

_Well I can't forget this evening_

_Or your face as you were leaving_

_But I guess that's just the way the story goes_

_You always smile, but in your eyes, your sorrow shows_

_Yes it shows…_

Sasuke remained like that for the better part of the night, clinging desperately to Naruto. He silently begged Naruto to hold onto life.

Eventually, Sasuke realised that Naruto had stopped breathing. Sasuke tried desperately to revive his lover, but in vain.

_I can't live, if living is without you_

_I can't give, I can't give anymore_

_Can't live, if living is without you_

_Can't give, I can't give anymore_

"No…" Sasuke whispered, overcome with grief over losing the love of his life. "No…"

Sasuke held Naruto close and howled in grief and sorrow. Tears coursed freely down his face. His body shook from his desperate sobs.

Eventually, Sasuke had cried himself out. He remained still, holding desperately onto Naruto as if that would bring the man back from the dead.

Sasuke clutched blindly at an ornate katana, drawing it from it's sheath. The sharp, curved blade caught the moonlight streaming in the window. Rippled steal glinted coldly.

Sasuke gripped the hilt and thrust the sword through himself.

He died holding Naruto's corpse in his arms.

* * *

I hate killing off characters. The original plan for this ficcy involved Sasuke nursing Naruto back to health, but my stories have a life of their own, and a stubborn streak too. I can't make them do anything unless they want to. So it ended up like this.

Incidentally, my spell-check suggested I change 'missing-nin' to 'missing-ninny'… and what's an 'Ukiah'?

Anyway, please try to give me helpful reviews, though any feedback is welcome.

Thanks,

Queenphoenix


End file.
